


Home today, home tomorrow

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Family, SasuSaku Month 2019, Traveling, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, uchiha fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 1 of SasuSaku month: far from home"Sakura, please, we have to move. Why are you smiling? Is this funny to you?”





	Home today, home tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall im gonna try to post everyday for ss month pray for me considering i forgot to work on most of them until yesterday lol

Sakura hadn’t seen Sasuke in such a panic in a long, long time. But when your wife’s water breaks in the middle of a forest, what are you supposed to do?

Sasuke definitely didn’t have the answer to this question. No, no. He had activated his sharingan, as if that would help him in his frantic efforts to think of what to do. Sakura, on the other hand, was as cool as a cucumber. As a medic, she had dealt with the most gruesome of cases, so she was just excited to finally bring their child into the world. It was going to be a happy occasion, as soon as she got out of her very wet clothes. 

“Sasuke, we’re gonna be parents! It’s happening!”

Sasuke’s eyes became impossibly larger as he racked his brain for a solution to their current situation. They were at least another two days worth of walking away from Konoha and their baby was clearly not going to wait that long. 

He gripped her shoulders, “I know it’s happening, but it can’t happen  _ here. _ I never planned for this. We’re not that far from home, maybe we can make it if I summon a hawk? Sakura, please, we have to move. Why are you smiling? Is this funny to you?”

Sakura simply smiled wider before placing a kiss on Sasuke’s nose. “You called Konoha  _ home.  _ You haven’t done that in a long, long time. It’s nice.”

“You’re going into labor and that’s what you’re thinking about?” 

“Consider it planning for our baby’s future?” 

* * *

Sarada was crying again. She squirmed in Sakura’s arms. Who was in Sasuke’s arms.

“I think you can put me down now. We can stop here to feed her.”

Sasuke reluctantly put her down, but not without summoning susanoo to cover their little family.

“This is excessive and you know it.”

“Hn. We’re not that far from home, I’m not taking any chances when we’re so close.”

“Are you ready to go home? Yes, I think you’re ready to meet everyone. Mama and Papa walked so slowly so we could hog you, yes we did,” Sakura cooed down at Sarada’s head of dark hair. 

Sasuke stroked his wife’s hair as he watched their daughter, “if Naruto doesn’t have the house ready by the time we get there, the village will need a new hokage.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ever the dramatic one. 

But they were all ready to go home. It didn’t matter as much since they were all together, but they weren’t far now, and Sakura couldn’t wait. She glanced up at Sasuke, but couldn’t catch his eye since he was gazing fondly at their daughter. She liked to think he was ready to be home too. 

**Author's Note:**

> who is ready for more fluff? even if youre not thats kind of all i write


End file.
